Christmas Carol Chaos
by Seena58
Summary: Just a little bit of fun as they decide to sing in the middle of a blizzard... so to speak. [One shot]


DISCLAIMERS: No, I don't own this. Why would anyone think of that?

NOTES: In the spirit of Chirstmas, I present to you this oneshot weird fic. ... ENJOY! Oh, and I don't know how six-year-olds speak properly, so please forgive me.

----

Christmas Carol Chaos

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; two turtledoves._

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; three French hens._

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; four calling birds._

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; five golden rings._

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; six geese a laying._

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; seven swans a swimming._

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; eight maids a milking._

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; nine ladies dancing._

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; ten Lords a leaping._

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; eleven Pipers piping._

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; twelve drummers drumming._

Snow piled up onto the streets and fluttered across the night sky. A peaceful silence seemed to cover the land, as well as usual chaos that was forever piling up on them. It was finally quiet. No more loud noise. No more chaos. No more pain.

Daisuke, a young boy with spiky red hair and eyes, peered out of his window excitedly, enjoying the snow that was there. Nothing could be more exciting than to watch the white fluff slowly make its way down to the earth below and covering it like a blanket of pure white; untouched, clean, and amazingly pure.

Even a six-year-old could work that out. Then again, Daisuke had always had a lot of time on his hands, so it didn't really surprise his parents that he thought that way. What had he been reading for the past few days?

No one really knew, but he was still an innocent little kid, so nothing was wrong with him.

The young boy hopped off the stool as he heard his mother calling him from downstairs.

"Dai-chan!"

"Yes?"

He took the stairs two at a time and landed on the ground floor excitedly, eyes shining brightly and expectantly. His mother, Emiko, and father, Kosuke, were both dressed up, obviously going out somewhere. Daisuke inclined his head.

"We have to go out for a moment," Emiko explained, ruffling his hair playfully. "But we have a babysitter coming over. Is that okay for you Dai-chan? Her name's Towa."

"Really?" he blinked and smiled. "Okay!"

"Oh, and she'll be taking care of your friend Satoshi-kun as well," his mother added, "Since his parents are also going out."

"Ne? Sato's coming over?" the smile widened, if it was actually possible.

"Yes." The sound the doorbell stopped any further conversation and Kosuke opened the door, allowing a small boy with azure hair enter, accompanied by his parents. Of course, due to the fact that they were all smothered with scarves and mufflers, Daisuke was given the impression of weirdly clothed snowmen.

"It's really snowing hard out there," said one of the larger 'snowmen'. Daisuke chuckled softly under his breath until, remembering his manners, bowed at the larger figures.

"Dai-chan, will you be okay until the babysitter comes?" asked Emiko while they prepared to leave the house. He nodded and smiled, while his childhood friend Satoshi pulled himself free from the mountain of clothing he was wearing.

"Sato and I will be fine!" he reassured her, and she laughed, hugging him briefly before moving towards the front door.

"We'll call!" she waved and the door slammed shut, locking itself automatically.

"Is it really okay to leave two six-year-olds on their own?" asked Satoshi, as he finally pulled a scarf away from his neck.

"You say we are ir-ree-poni-sibel?" questioned the redhead, trying to pronounce the word 'irresponsible' properly. "Sato, come on! It's snowing outside!" He grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him up to his room, where they could see the street below.

It was beyond the normal conditions of snow, and, well, everything was white out there, which seemed to entertain and excite the small boy for many hours to come. His friend, however, despite knowing it and enjoying the experience himself, was bored in the next five minutes and began to talk to himself before finally decided that prodding Daisuke was the only way for him to get any attention.

Then again, everyone was snowed in, and that in itself seemed quite fun to watch.

"Dai-chan," he finally said with a hard poke to prove his point. "Will you look over here for a minute?"

The poke, of course, resulted to the small boy spinning/cringing away at the physical abuse and this led to him falling on top of the blue-haired boy. With a yelp of surprise, he turned to look down at his friend.

"Sorry!" he chirped as he got up again. "Wha's wrong now, Sato?"

"No--" came the slowly eased reply, but they both stopped as they heard the doorbell ring sharply overhead. Leaving the window ledge-thing they'd been sitting on, the two six-year-olds wandered over to the front door and peered at it expectantly. The doorbell rang again and they caught sight of something moving from behind.

Daisuke squeaked and hid behind Satoshi as the other boy opened the door warily. He was knocked back as a gust of wind hit them and a girl – who looked about sixteen or so – burst in and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Hi!" she called. "The babysitter's heeee---ree!"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow as he got up, pulling the completely terrified redhead behind him, who hadn't gotten over his fear of… whatever he'd been thinking. The babysitter, as she had said, besides being swathed and smothered with winter attire, had grey hair that was cropped up and eyes that widened as she caught sight of the two boys.

"This is the Niwa residence… right?" she finally asked them. Satoshi nodded silently, and her face suddenly split into a scarily cheerful smile. "Then I am in the right place! I'm Towa-chan! Nice to meet you!"

"Towa… san?" squeaked the redhead, still clearly scared. It didn't help when the babysitter shoved her face close to his and said very, very clearly; "NO. TO. WA. CHAN."

He repeated it quickly before hiding again. Towa smiled at that and then turned her attention to Satoshi, who was giving her a look of 'she's insane, she's insane, she's definitely insane'.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"… Satoshi."

"You two aren't related, are you?" Towa gave both boys a long look, "Nope. You guys are exact opposites for sure."

"?" Daisuke merely looked puzzled.

"We're friends," Satoshi answered for both of them.

"I see… well, what should we do first then?" she clapped her hands together, "Well, since the adults are gone, I'm sure you can show us around, right Daisuke?"

The redhead – having finally recovered from the initial shock – got out from behind his friend and nodded, smiling.

"This way then!" he chirped, leading the way. Something about the babysitter was weird, but she wasn't dangerous, and that was all that mattered.

---

Upon looking upon the house, now that three had nothing to do really. Daisuke wanted to stare at the snow again – which was really piling up now – but Satoshi didn't want to, so they were watching re-runs of old movies, Christmas and non-Christmas alike.

Towa wasn't one to sit around and watch, though, so she ended up bouncing around the corridors, bored out of her mind. Over the short time she had become fond of the two boys, but they were so… docile? Something like that, she decided, but they weren't the type to cause trouble, and that was the main focus of being a babysitter.

Oh well, not like she could do anything about it, but man it was going to be a long day with no children running around and creating havoc. There had to be something to break the boring chain of events.

It wasn't that long before said disruption came into play.

---

While the two six-year-olds enjoyed the re-runs – well, the two boys were talking and reading; the movie was just there for more noise – there was a loud thump by the door and Daisuke squeaked. Towa bounced back into the room and looked around.

"What happened?" she asked. The redhead looked around.

"Door went thump," he said simply, one to recover quickly.

"Oh? Who could that be…" she went towards the front door, while the other two trailed behind her. Satoshi couldn't help but point out something he had learnt from his parents when they had left him on his own.

"We really shouldn't be answering doors in case something bad happens," he said, but she ignored him.

"It's okay! I'm here, right?" she pulled the door open a crack and they were greeted by a male voice swearing somewhat. Towa, seemingly recognizing the voice, stretched out and hit the person on the head lightly.

"Not in front of little kids, Senpai!"

"Ow…" there was a collection of muttered groans, before another voice made itself heard.

"That's why I told you not to lose your temper before someone opens the door."

"But Krad…"

"Hi!" chirped Towa happily, opening the door wider, "I think you should come inside for a moment before anymore is said. And there are little kids here as well!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" muttered Satoshi.

"Yeah, I know these two," came the reply, "They go to my school, Dark and Krad, so don't worry, they won't hurt you or anything."

"…" Satoshi didn't seem to believe her, but what was a child supposed to say to a teenager anyway? The only thing he could do was stand there and glare – if it was possible for a six-year-old.

Two males entered the building, although they seemed somewhat surprised that they were being invited in.

One of the two – purple hair and eyes… - rubbed his head and glared at Towa somewhat as he muttered something under his breath. His friend – yes, the blonde – ignored him and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So."

"Hi, I didn't think either one of you would actually be out there in this weather, you know." Towa decided to say, "What were you doing?"

"…" Krad decided to turn to face Dark and kicked him.

"Ow! Hey!" yelped the other teen, "I told you nothing was wrong with singing Christmas Carols in the middle of a blizzard!"

"… You're an idiot."

"ANYWAY--" ignoring the blonde's comment, Dark continued, "Yeah, we just thought we'd spread the Christmas Spirit to everyone around us, if you don't mind me saying so."

"In the middle of a blizzard," Krad pointed out coolly, "And swearing every few minutes when the mood takes you. Are you sure that there isn't a voice in your head insulting you?"

"Of course not!" Dark pouted at this before turning back to face Towa, "… You don't live here, do you?"

"No. Babysitting, and Krad's right," agreed said girl, "You can't go swearing before someone opens the door. That might work at Halloween, but it won't work now. Say, I know!" boredom forgotten, she clapped her hands together excitedly, "Why don't we come with you and sing Christmas Carols!"

"…" Krad raised an eyebrow while Dark cheered in the background, "You're as crazy as he is sometimes."

"Of course, Senpai," Towa smiled before turning to face the two six-year-olds, who had been conveniently forgotten during the little talk the teenagers had been having, "Come on, your coming as well!"

"Uh… is it really okay?" asked Daisuke, "I don't think mummy wants me to go out…"

"It's unsafe in this weather," Satoshi added – who, as we all know now, didn't exactly speak like a six-year-old, no matter how hard he tried – "And we could all freeze out there."

"Don't worry! Just bundle up real good!" she waved it aside and then turned to the other two, "Yeah, I'm babysitting these two, Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi. They're really…" she thought for a moment, "untroublesome."

"…" Krad didn't say anything while Dark was peering curiously at Daisuke's spiky hair in awe. Ignoring this, Towa called excitedly to no one in particular.

"Let's get going already!"

---

A knocking on a door made the owner open it curiously. Five people were standing on his doorstep – all covered in more jackets and scarves than necessary. Four were males and one was female with… well, whatever her hair colour was, it could have been the fact that there was more snow than usual.

The five people ignored this and burst into the song – well, the three older ones did, while the two really young ones were either glaring or mumbling in the background.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year--"

"No well wishes on my doorstep!" roared the owner, hating singing and caroling and whatever else before slamming the door in the children's faces.

---

Towa had pulled both Daisuke and Satoshi – who'd been at the front row – back as the owner – a grizzly looking old man – slammed the door in their faces. She huffed somewhat.

"How rude!" she said, "They should put a sign up if they don't want people caroling at their door!" She turned to face the older two, "… Senpai, what are you doing?"

Dark was hunched over, like he was having a stomach ache, but when the blonde kicked him slightly, it was proved otherwise. Dark held up two eggs, grinning like a kid with a new toy.

"Trick or Treat?" he asked innocently, "How about the trick this time?"

Towa stared at him, "You don't mean that…"

The teen threw the eggs before running off as fast as he could. Krad sighed as he took Towa's wrist, who grabbed Daisuke's who grabbed Satoshi's and they were dragged off as the old man came back to his door. It wasn't long before said old man was yelling at them, but too lazy as to chase them out in the blizzard.

He couldn't even see where they were, and the snow was covering up their tracks. Muttering under his breath, the old man went back inside.

By the time the other four caught up to Dark, Towa, Daisuke and Satoshi were half-stumbling to keep up with the speed. Naturally the two smaller ones would be tired out, and Towa was more of a walk-rather-than-run girl.

Panting, the said three collapsed on the ground/snow and watched as Krad went over to Dark, looking dangerous. Dark held up his hands, trying to pacify his friend.

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad, was it--?"

---

"They say hooligans are blowing up cars again, dearie," and old woman chuckled as she continued her knitting, needles clicking at a steady rhythm. Her husband stared out of the window until the doorbell rang. Wearily, he got up.

"Coming…" he rasped in a reedy voice. After a minute or two to get him to the door, he opened it.

What looked like a choir group burst into song.

"Silent night, Holy night--"

He blinked, "Who's that?"

They continued to sing, which wasn't as bad as one would have thought, but the old man wasn't feeling too good with the snow blowing in and the wind and the frost and the… well, anyway, he merely nodded.

"Nice, nice, but I can feel my bones dying out on me," he thought of what else to say, "I know. Wait here." He closed the door slightly before hobbling off to speak to his wife.

"Choir, can we give them anything? I don't want to hurt their feelings," he told her. She clicked away still.

"Hm… give them that thing in the cupboard we don't touch anymore."

---

As soon as the old man closed the door on them, Dark looked at what they'd been given, "Chocolate with the pass by date on… the 6th of July 1987?!"

"Well, they were an old couple," Towa decided, "It's the thought that counts, right? Besides, we're not in it for the money or the food."

"Right, another egg coming up--" Dark was successfully gagged by Krad.

"Try that again and I'm leaving you out here in the snow."

"Towa-chan," Daisuke was suddenly hit by an odd question, "How old was he?"

"Who knows?" came the simple reply, "I would say around eighty or so, so I can't blame him."

The redhead blinked, wiping snow off his hat, "My grandpa's coming over on Christmas."

"That's nice. Satoshi, are you doing anything interesting?" Towa had noticed that the blue-haired boy seemed awfully quiet for some reason.

"… Not really," he finally muttered, "But I think we should go back now."

Dark seemed appalled by this, "I don't know you, kid, but the fun's just started! Come on!" he pulled free from Krad, "Fine, I'll stop egging people's houses then."

"Say… how many houses did he egg beforehand?" asked Towa as they started off again. The blonde thought for a brief moment before answering.

"Twenty."

"O-kay…"

---

The doorbell rang and the owner – middle aged woman – opened the door.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way--" sang the five some. Well, four of them were singing the right words, but one of them thought it'd be better if he used his own words.

"Jingle bells, Batman smell, Robin laid an egg--"

She sniffed in displeasure. Someone grabbed the miscreet and dragged him off, while the other three bowed in apology and left as well. She inclined her head.

"Actually… it's been a while since anyone sang that variation…"

---

The next door that opened received a…

"I've come to suck your blood!"

Then it was…

"Money for the homeless – aka 'us' – who are forced to live on the streets in this cold winter's day?"

"Get a job then!"

And…

Well, it was all censored out after Dark decided to use a useful vocabulary and Towa was forced to cover Daisuke's and Satoshi's hears somehow.

Finally…

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me--"

That was the only carol managed to completion without Dark ruining it.

And then Satoshi finally convinced Towa to take them home again – otherwise Daisuke might suffer from some horrible disease. Agreeing – not about the disease though – Towa took them home.

---

"Why are you following us?" Satoshi scowled as he noticed Dark trailing behind them – Krad was there too, but no one wanted to ask a scary blonde anything.

"Well, look at the snow! We can't get back to our place with it this bad!"

"Well, that's your problem."

"What?! You crazy kid--"

"Fighting with kids less than half your size now?" Krad shook his head, "Dark, you are pathetic. But you're right about the getting-home part. You can barely see in front of you."

"See?!"

"But it is your fault."

"Krad!"

"Are they always like that?" Daisuke was currently being piggy-backed by Towa, and tapped the back of her head lightly.

"Of course!" she replied naturally, "Your parents won't mind them staying over, right?"

"Only if they behave themselves!"

Towa laughed at this as they finally found their way to the front door which was – miraculously – still accessible.

---

Food, re-runs, warmth…

Towa smiled as she placed a blanket over both Satoshi and Daisuke – who were sharing a rather large seat – while they slept. Hopefully they wouldn't get sick for being outside for too long, otherwise she might lose her career as a babysitter. Ah well, they were just so cute sleeping…

She then turned her attention to Dark and Krad, who were also sleeping, but more in a sitting position. She shrugged as she pulled another blanket out. Oh well.

The front door creaked open and both the Niwas and Hikaris entered the house, one of the few lucky ones to escape the blizzard that was now raging outside.

Emiko pulled her coat off and smiled when she saw Daisuke sleeping.

"He's such an angel, isn't he?" she asked, "I hope nothing went wrong while I was gone." She then noticed Krad and Dark, "Friends of yours, I presume?"

"It's okay, they were helping me, somewhat…" Towa thought for a moment, "We went caroling as well."

"Was it fun?" Emiko looked over at the teens while she held Daisuke's hand. "I hope they set a good example to the children."

"Oh, it was fun alright," assured the babysitter, "But in more ways than you can imagine."

Lights decorated the Niwa house as the snow continued to fall outside.

----

There we go! Hope you enjoyed it, somewhat. Since I did write it in about a day or so, a few, it could be worse. I wanted to write more, but I ran outta time! Well, hope you liked it! Aw... Dai-chan and Sato would be so cute when they were small!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
